


Arkham heights: Jason Todd x OC oneshot

by ZA_Black92



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Sweethearts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Attempted Sexual Assault, Jason Todd Has Issues, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, two broken people having sex in a strangers apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: Summary: Holiday Reedzen A.k.a Evanesce  has had a rough night. first she evacuates Gotham General due to Scarecrows threat of the fear toxin! Then she's forced to watch Bruce slowly lose his mind against the ghost of Joker, while at the same time she's having to keep her wits; fighting thugs and Scarecrows army who want to kill her. The last thing she expected was to find herself pinned to the wall in a strangers apartment by the very man who's out to kill Bruce: the Arkham Knight.(Does not take place in TDYL.)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------





	Arkham heights: Jason Todd x OC oneshot

 

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

*********

~~**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** ~~

~~**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** ~~

"Ack...Let go of me you f*cking c*ck sucker!" Holi grunted trying to pry A.K.'s hand off her neck the man just whistled at her choice of language. "Well, Well listen to the mouth on you...Bruce sure knows how to pick'em." he mocked not loosening his grip on her, this chick's been a damn thorn in his side all night and it was time to put an end to her. "Let's see who he replaced me with now?" he hissed Holi started to struggle against him against him as his other hand reached for her mask.

He he made a show of pulling Evanesce's mask off going agonizingly slow before ripping it off like a band-aid, a pregnant pause filled the air as the Arkham Knight's eyes widened behind his mask in disbelief. "Holi?...no, you're dead! I saw you!..." Holi gagged as his hold got tighter her feet left floor as he lifted her up higher "This is a trick! I must've breathed in some of the gas! He killed you!" the man snarled as Holi was trying to keep conscious.

"w-who killed...me?"

"You're not here the clown...his thugs shot you!"

"I.. didn't ...die...Jason."

"..."

Arkham Knight lets go of Holi's neck she fell to the floor coughing and taking deep breaths. she vaguely heard the click of his mask being removed, her teary eyes looked up at the the shell shocked Jason Todd who was staring at her blankly, regret curdled in her chest seeing the J branded on his cheek. she reached to him, but he backed away like her touch was toxic. Joker used a video to torture him when he was too Busy to do it himself. it showed him Holi being beaten and stripped naked and dragged into a warehouse before being shot in the head, the sick bastard would play it on repeat for Jason to watch.  _How was she still..._  His mind kept it was all a trick, Holi winced as he still kept his eyes trained on her still as a statue after what felt like hours, Holi was able to talk. "Cat-w..Cat-woman found me after they thought..." She took a shaky breath... 

"She got me to a hospital...I stayed in a coma for year, before I finally woke up." she croaked her throat felt like it was on fire with every breath as Jason was still comprehending what was happening, "I couldn't remember you until a month ago..." he shoulders slacked as he backed into the wall and he slid down and sat across from Holi who made another attempt to touch him "Don't." the blue eyed man hissed unsure of what he'll do...

So, many emotions were swimming through his mind mainly exuberance, regret, But also frustration, shame and anger aimed at himself and those animals he called a militia; he heard what they nearly did to Holi; when she was knocked out by Quinn, if Nightwing hadn't shown up...He with a growl slammed his fist into the floor making a hole in the nicely polished hardwood, before burying his head into his hands.

Holi watched her childhood boyfriend concerned; she saw his shoulders shaking the sharp breaths he was taking...he was crying. the redhead blinked and after catching her breath shifted and gently hugged him, Jason stiffened he drinking in her scent, feeling Holi's warmth and heartbeat against his ear brought him back to reality  _"it's really her..."_  he breathed sharply wrapping his own arms around her after that everything was a blur.

One second Holi was comforting Jason, she briefly pulled away to look him the second their eyes met. Jason was on her in a split second, his lips roughly finding hers, he pulled away to get some air and tore his helmet off and toss it somewhere....as his hands explored her body trailing down her hips and stopping at her ass he pulled her closer to his body as he left kisses and along her neck.

The redhead felt a small jolt of fear when Jason pulled a knife from his belt, he felt her tense up "Relax." he hissed pressing it against the collar of her suit and trailed it down the front of it stopping at her belt, Holi took a sharp breath as he stabbed the knife into the floor and tore her suite open along with her bra. her pants soon followed Holi hands had found Jason's belt and undid it his grip on her hip tightened. "Hold on to my shoulders" he ordered breathlessly before reclaiming her lips.

Holi's arms wrapped around Jason's neck and he lifted them of the floor, the gear strapped to his pants pulled them down without any effort. Jason groaned in relief when his length was free,  _*it's been too fucking long*...._  his inner thoughts snarled he wasn't gonna be gentle, Holi knew this when she was pinned to the wall and Jason roughly entered her in one thrust she dug her dragged along his back amour leaving marks, Holi Gasped at the sudden intrusion Jason clenched his teeth feeling her walls squeeze around him, He had barely given her time to adjust before setting a fast ruthless pace his hands grip on her hip so hard bruises were starting to form. 

Her hands held on to his shoulder for leverage a string of whimpers and incoherent word spilled from Holi's mouth with every rough thrust, Jason wasn't fairing any better he would growl out her name and cuss under his breath, Anger and lust were caught in his throat as he thought about the years he missed...and possibility that she might've moved on, sent waves of raw jealousy through Jason he snarled at the thought of  _his Holi_  with another man."Mine..." He snarled his pace increased to exponentially he shifted the angle causing Holi to scream when he rubbed up against a certain spot.

Jason smirked against her neck the sounds echo in the were more obscene the slapping of skin on skin and Holi's wanton moans cause made the couple to flushed. "j-Jason..." she sobbed feeling the tightness coil in her belly and Jay's hands roam roughly along her body "I'm gonna...hm" Holi buried her face into the crook of his neck, He pulled out out suddenly causing Holi to whine in protest as his hand roughly palmed at he clit.

"No, look at me..." Jason growled harshly Holi green eyes found his lust filled blue ones, he thrusted back into her dripping core not breaking eye contact with her the taught feeling returned Holi's vision begins to blur a Jason ruthlessly pounds into her at an almost animalistic pace, "Cum" he say against her lips "Cum...for me Girly."

Holi gasped out his name as Jason's was face burned into her memory; lip lightly parted taking in light breaths, brow sweaty and furrowed and his eyes focused on her. He fucked through her orgasm, "Shit." he snarled pleasure rippling up his spin in waves. "You're so fucking tight." he hissed Holi's moans and screams had died down to little sobs and whimpers as she rested her head into his neck, She was over stimulated it was getting too much "Jason i-I can't--" she sobbed gripping on to his shirt.

"One more baby..." Jason cooed kissing her forehead "Just one more" his thrust were getting shallower and sloppier, he pulled her right leg up over his shoulder making him reach deeper; this new angle had Holi seeing stars she started crying out his name out like a broken record, The coil rapidly returning she came with sob as Jason tensed up he pulled the short woman as close to him as possible she felt him twitch inside her with one last thrust followed by a sharp hiss that vaguely sounded like her name he spilled into her.

After a few minutes of silently catching their breaths, Jason pulled out of Holi his cum dripped down her thighs, set her down on the floor for moment while he wiped himself and pull his pants back up then turned backed to Holi she tried to get up, but couldn't. *The sedative kicking in..." He sighed staring morosely at the discarded needle in his hand he tossed it in the trash, Then picked Holi up and carried her to the bed laying her down and pulling the blanket over her body.

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk losing you again..." He handcuffed her wrist to the bed frame and kissed her forehead before finding his helmet he took one last look at Holi before putting it on "I'll come back for you." he promised and he walked out of the apartment but, not before rigging a few traps in case any of his men got nosy.

**later..**

One can imagine how shocked Jason was when Holi appeared out of nowhere wearing some over sized hoodie, basket ball shorts and flip-flops  jumped in front of him after everything went down, and punched him in the face before kissing him.

End


End file.
